


谁对海妖痛下杀手

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 又名你老婆真棒。天地煌啼龙（地啼龙）x灭尽龙，有一点R18，夹带熔山龙x灭尽龙和苍蓝星x灭尽龙。预警：内有大量不正经脑补，包括而不限于对游戏剧情的造谣、古龙小学生对话、不知道为什么就开始了的神秘打炮行为；没有学过古龙生理学所以战力排行和性行为等很多描写都不严谨；文笔弱智而言情。严格来说文中应该是应该是歼世灭尽龙，但因为从始至终应该都是这一条咩咩所以还是称为灭尽龙。
Relationships: Shara Ishvalda/Nergigante, The sapphire star/Nergigante, Zorah Magdaros/Nergigante





	谁对海妖痛下杀手

灭尽龙是随歌声而来。与苍蓝星只能从古龙的异变地点推测歌声所在不同，他从歌声里直接听到了古龙的能量，捕食古龙的本能让他顺着能量从龙结晶之地飞到了海的另一边。他降落到灰黄石块林立的岛屿，合拢翅膀，抬头嗅着空气里辛甜的能量的味道，距离想象中的捕食对象很近了。几乎是在他落地的同时，空气又传来一阵歌声，听方向是在更下面的地心里，灭尽龙用爪子试探性刨了刨地面，感到土壤十分坚硬。  
闻得到却找不到捕食对象的情况让他感到很不快，他对着下面发出咆哮，不要一直躲着，快出来打架。仿佛是回应了他的呼喊，坚硬的地面突然变成了流沙，柔软的沙子让灭尽龙的身体一下子陷入地面，他立刻扇动翅膀从沙子里脱离。地面颤动着，土块崩裂，沙子在石缝里流动，一块巨大无比的岩石从地面下缓缓露出。  
随着显露的部份越来越多，灭尽龙发现这块岩石分了好几段，整体宛如一个四足着地的生物，头部浑圆巨大，背后伸出爪一样的粗壮岩石触肢。与此同时，地脉能量仿佛被搅动的水面一样泛起波澜，这是和灭尽龙一样的古龙，是地脉孕育的“伟大的存在”，在更久之后，苍蓝星和灭尽龙将其讨伐后，他会被称做天地煌啼龙。只是这时，灭尽龙看着对方极其迟缓地向着他移动，不知道是刚睡醒还是像熔山龙那样年事已高，心想自己得到了一份大餐。他毫不讲理地向地啼龙飞扑过去，扬起长着厚实肉垫的爪子狠狠拍击着对方头部，地啼龙发出不满的声音，抬起左手想把头顶这个没礼貌的小东西赶走，但裹着石头的部分动作实在太慢，他还没碰到灭尽龙，接二连三的掌击已经把石头拍出了几丝裂缝，而且灭尽龙在自己快被碰到时飞到半空，让他拍了个空。地啼龙随之扬起上身向灭尽龙压过去，想把他压进沙地里，但灭尽龙灵巧地飞到了一旁，用速度优势对石头部位继续猛攻。  
目前为止都是灭尽龙占有绝对优势，一部分石头在他的攻击下已经碎开，稀里哗啦掉落到地上，但他还没有扒出可食用的部分。石头不会有生命，起码在灭尽龙熟知的这个世界不会有，因此他笃定只要把石头都拍碎，肯定会露出里面美味的龙肉。他又想到了熔山龙，也是全身覆盖着岩石，在海里移动时仿佛一座没有草木的焦黑岛屿，但仔细寻找的话依然可以在一些隐秘的地方找到凸起的、熔山龙本身的器官。这是他吃过的古龙里最温顺的一个，在灭尽龙用嘴啃咬、用毛刺刺的翅膀拱、或者用没有刺的柔软腹部来回摩擦柱状的器官时，这些器官会在时不时的颤动中给他喷一身高热的岩浆般的液体，里面裹着熔山龙的碎片。熔山龙也纵容灭尽龙把他当作渡海的工具，灭尽龙飞累了就停在熔山龙的头顶，四周都是大海，非常安静，海风里裹着水花、酸翼龙扇动翅膀和熔山龙沉重的呼吸声。  
前面也看不到陆地，灭尽龙说。  
耐心，孩子，熔山龙说，这是大海，大海不像你曾经的家。  
灭尽龙努力感受熔山龙形容的广阔。作为古龙他的年纪实际上还很小，在此之前没有龙跟他耐心讲话。灭尽龙这个种族一出生就会战斗，与别的龙的交流仅限于以捕食为目的的死斗，赢了他就把对方吃掉，输了他就瘸着腿退回窝，自然界赋予他的再生能力让他不管受到多严重的伤都能自愈。熔山龙作为例外是因为他太大了，灭尽龙吃不完，也不舍得放这么好的食材走掉。此外，曾经与古龙接连不断的战斗或许可以让灭尽龙获得维持生命的能量，但无法满足他进一步的需要，而熔山龙体内高纯度的古龙能量不仅满足他日常活动的需求，还勾起了他另一种本能。一出生就会战斗意味着另一种层面的早熟，遇到熔山龙后，因为吃得太好，灭尽龙的棘刺开始准备分化为卵细胞，渴望着更多的营养。他认定熔山龙足够帮他孕育出一个孩子，于是想都没想就跟着熔山龙渡海。  
但年幼的灭尽龙此生第一次冒出的想当个龙妈妈的美好幻想没能实现，熔山龙被新大陆的人类赶回了外海，灭尽龙在他头顶焦躁不安地来回飞。我回去帮你赶走那些人类，他说，你现在往海的另一边走也来不及了，你会死在海里的。  
熔山龙说没关系，外海很安静，很适合他。你才应该回去，他和蔼地说，那片大陆会给你你想要的。  
灭尽龙慢慢飞回龙结晶之地，他感到名为失落的情绪，失落比忍耐饥饿要难受得多。他选中了一处隐秘结晶洞穴，把那里的原住民赶走，以那里为新家到各个地方去觅食，只是新大陆没有再给他一个熔山龙。  
现在他在起源的孤岛找到了同样高纯度的能量，和熔山龙不一样，但也许同样可以给他繁殖的机会。把古龙吃掉后他还可以把这里当成新家，虽然荒得寸草不生，但是在大海中心。  
在石块的崩裂声中，灭尽龙发现一些浅色的部分露了出来。他立刻伸爪去施加攻击，但一阵剧烈的震动把他甩了下来，地啼龙把裹在翅膀上的石块褪去，露出里面细窄的指骨。他开始正经的反击，其中一根翅骨对被甩到地上的灭尽龙酝酿出一个空气炮，猝不及防地打掉了灭尽龙的一些白刺。灭尽龙在地上挣扎起来，在他重新起身时，一个巨大的气团在他头顶汇聚成漩涡。  
地啼龙作为地脉的意识孵化出来的古龙，从出生后就没有离开过这座岛，他在岛上醒了睡睡了醒，怡然自得地宅在自己的小孤岛上。醒来的日子里他喜欢模仿地壳震动的旋律，用翅膀在土地中发出相似的音节。他不知道自己对远方的大陆造成了什么样的影响，也不知道自己会吸引来捕食古龙的古龙。在压制住灭尽龙后，他低下头仔细观察这个身型比他小了很多的同类。  
灭尽龙在石爪下呲牙咧嘴地瞪着他，扬起头顶的大角让自己看起来体型更加庞大更具有威胁。你是来找我的吗，地啼龙问了个在他听来很蠢的问题。  
我是来吃你的，灭尽龙凶巴巴地说。  
地啼龙不是很能理解吃的概念，我是可以吃的吗，他又问。  
你是个笨蛋，灭尽龙说。他发现地啼龙对他很好奇，大概从来没有见过别的龙，灭尽龙也没见过比他还小的古龙，起码对世界的认知像个小孩。不算刚出生就被讨伐的冥灯龙，灭尽龙一直是新大陆上最年轻的古龙。  
地啼龙没问他笨蛋是什么意思，他察觉到灭尽龙的敌意，但作为孤岛的主人他要好好对待来找他的伙伴，于是他问灭尽龙吃他是要干什么。  
接二连三的问题灭尽龙完全不想回答，他对着面前的石爪咬了一口，但这部分的石头没有被褪掉，他能把古龙厚实外皮撕裂的啃咬只是堪堪留下几个牙印。即使他没有回答，地啼龙也隐约得知了问题的答案。就像灭尽龙与生俱来的战斗技巧，地啼龙无师自通用翅膀末梢的震动发出歌声，古龙天生就会很多东西，作为大自然某种力量的化身，很多本能在他们的DNA里。此刻地啼龙也意识到面前的灭尽龙出于某种欲求不满才来找他。不只是想要进食的饥饿，灭尽龙还有另一些欲望想要得到满足。  
灭尽龙还在试图挣脱，突然他感到有什么东西顶在了自己蹬踹的后腿之间。他低头向身下看去，悚然发现地啼龙胯部的石块向两边微微分开，裂缝里伸出一根柱状的奶白色的器官，表面和。在体型本来就相差几乎十倍有余的情况下，那根极有可能是生殖器的器官简直比灭尽龙的后腿还要粗，昂扬的头部抵在灭尽龙下半身来回磨蹭，寻找一个可以进去的裂口。灭尽龙的挣扎更加激烈了，朝地啼龙骂出一连串连炎妃龙听了都要捂住炎王龙耳朵的粗鄙之语，但地啼龙不为所动，他背后的翅骨垂了下来，像两只大手一样捏住灭尽龙不停扑闪的翅膀。灭尽龙抖动翅膀发射出棘刺，这起到了一些效果，一部分棘刺扎到了翅尖的空洞里，地啼龙缩回翅膀，发出吃痛的呜咽。  
你干嘛，我是在让你吃我啊，地啼龙竟然觉得有一些委屈。  
灭尽龙看着那根威胁性极大的阴茎，把自己往后缩了缩，不是这么吃的，他说。  
但你是为了繁殖而来的吧，地啼龙直奔主题，我猜你吃我是为了获取我的能量。古龙对自身的力量都很有自知之明。  
他低头亲昵地拱了拱灭尽龙的大角，内心充满了帮助外来小龙的跃跃欲试。灭尽龙还是没有屈服，但反抗微弱了一些。灭尽龙虽然没有性别，但身体构造是接近于雌龙的，他的双腿间有个很少使用的细窄肉缝，里面连接着生殖腔一样的器官，和棘刺一样可以生产卵细胞。他自身产生不了也不需要精子，只需要别的古龙的能量，换句话说，所有古龙都可以通过提供能量的方式帮他完成繁殖的步骤。  
自熔山龙离开后就没有得到满足的灭尽龙在地啼龙的磨蹭挑逗和周身纯粹古龙能量的浸润下，身体迅速产生了一些反应，开始不自觉地做出雌龙一样求欢的动作，下身的生殖口变为湿润的一块，肚皮上的粉色变得更鲜艳。地啼龙找准位置缓缓往里顶弄，他的动作还是慢得要命，正好给了灭尽龙适应的时间。发现自己躲不掉被操的命运的灭尽龙深深地吸气，努力地用下身一点点吞吃地啼龙的东西。阴茎的表面有翅骨上相似的凹凸不平的纹路，在内壁紧紧的包裹中相互摩擦，真的让两条年轻的古龙产生了点热切的情欲。地啼龙抽插的动作加快了一些，每次进出都开拓到体内更深的位置，换来灭尽龙咕噜噜的不知是疼还是爽的呻吟，他仰着脖子，被体内搅动的异物操到控制不住地流出口水。地啼龙又用翅膀摸摸他的脸，他迷糊地咬住伸到他嘴边的一根翅骨，力道弱得像只猫。  
之后的灭尽龙或许会继续尝试这种捕食方式也说不定。地啼龙把地脉能量射给他的时候生理上的快感和获取能量的满足同时达到巅峰，被操得湿淋淋软绵绵的灭尽龙迎来了极致的高潮，他毫无形象地瘫软在地上喘息，理直气壮占据地啼龙的地盘休息。他刚刚闭上眼，地面就开始轰隆隆震动，若有若无的歌声悠悠荡开，但灭尽龙只觉得又吵又闹，他抬爪拍向地啼龙，地啼龙停下了用翅膀在沙地里震动的动作。  
安静点，灭尽龙瞪他。  
这是摇篮曲，地啼龙说，我要睡觉的时候地脉就这样给我唱歌。  
我不需要听歌，灭尽龙非常不吃这套。  
地啼龙把翅膀拔出来，灭尽龙满意地闭上眼睛。但在他快要睡着时，地面的震动更剧烈了，他们所处的土地在下陷，周围的土地在抬升，很快他们被笼在一个地穴里。  
又怎么了，灭尽龙用尾巴抽他。  
有什么东西来了，地啼龙急匆匆把岩壳重新套在身上，与此同时，外面确实传来了一些杂音。灭尽龙仔细辨别了一会儿，一个翻身从地啼龙身下站起，我去把他们打跑。  
地啼龙穿上岩石后圆乎乎的没指头的石爪徒劳的够了一下灭尽龙的尾巴，眼睁睁地看着灭尽龙飞了出去。他们是谁啊，他在后面喊，但灭尽龙没有回答他。他在地下的黑暗里谨慎地听着地表的动静。有很多体型很小的东西的脚步声，灭尽龙飞上去后地面的震感变得凌乱，时不时传来一阵地动山摇的猛烈砸地感，想必是把他头壳都砸裂的灭尽龙的招式。不知道来的是谁，竟然能和灭尽龙纠缠这么久，  
他以为灭尽龙很快会赢，但外面安静下来后灭尽龙并没有回来，这不是什么好事，地啼龙想到最后那次沉重之物倒在地上的感觉，对地表发出一段歌声。果然地面再次传来小小的脚步，就在灭尽龙倒下的位置附近。地啼龙在地下舒开翅膀，伸展开的巨大指骨向上插入土层突破地面，这让地面开始摇动崩塌，但他很小心地把灭尽龙握在翅膀里运了下来。可怜的小东西大角和尾巴全都断掉了，倒在地上死一样昏迷着，不过古龙不会轻易死去，他只是需要休息。地啼龙把灭尽龙埋在更深的地下，慢慢地往外走，迎上身背大剑的人类的身影。  
灭尽龙从昏迷中短暂地醒过来一次，外面很吵，有什么东西剧烈地爆炸，他费力地睁开眼睛，从黑暗转为模糊光影的视野中有一对色泽奇异的眼睛，赤色和金绿在上面流光溢彩，像人类烧制的琉璃。下一秒，纤细的手指盖在他的眼睛上，在黑暗中他立刻又睡了过去。  
他做了个很长但很舒服的梦，梦里是自己刚到龙结晶之地的时光。龙结晶之地里漂亮的结晶像花丛一样一片片簇拥，风景好看食物也充足，他谁都没怕过，钢龙被他从风里揍到地上，炎王龙的火焰像给他洗热水澡，炎妃龙很难搞但也不是没被他啃下过脖子上的肉，虽然也时常缠斗到全身的刺都用光了，但回窝睡一觉又是一条凶猛可怖的古龙。出于一些私情他把被称为苍蓝星的人类堵在龙结晶之地的门口，揍了对方力竭倒下几百次。在梦里他用强有力的尾巴把偷他屁股的苍蓝星砸得连滚带爬，然后冲着把苍蓝星急匆匆运走的猫猫车夫得意洋洋摇尾巴。  
可惜舒服的部分到此为止，弱鸡苍蓝星变得越来越强，渐渐地灭尽龙变成了支撑不住的那一方，而且苍蓝星格外喜欢找他打架，尤其钟爱破坏他头上的大角、切断他的尾巴。等灭尽龙气呼呼地修复好自己宝贵的部位，苍蓝星又来找他了。最终灭尽龙不得不承认，苍蓝星的实力已经和古龙一般强大。  
可惜苍蓝星不能吃，灭尽龙遗憾地想，那么小一个，还裹着一层硬壳。他隐约感到，苍蓝星反反复复找他打架的行为似乎不只是挑衅，起码他去找钢龙时不会有苍蓝星找他那样的表情。  
他飞出去后，苍蓝星看到他时露出的表情，大概是惊喜吧。  
他不应该对苍蓝星有什么别的感觉，但他新生的雪白棘刺也不是因为别的什么。  
对龙来说，通过打败对方来彰显自己的力量可能是一种求偶行为。  
灭尽龙的梦在苍蓝星往他大角前面放下两个爆桶时戛然而止。他挣扎着醒来，感到埋在体内的异物缓慢的抽送。你好像变软了，天地煌啼龙说。坚硬的爪子划过灭尽龙白刺被砍得七零八落的翅膀，又戳了戳后背。灭尽龙仿佛被戳到了痛处，在他爪下挣扎起来，但和苍蓝星的战斗耗尽了他的力气，他现在连再生断角和断尾都做不到。这点反抗被伟大的存在的沉重石身轻易压下去了，古龙把他几乎按进地里去，伴随着石块摩擦的声音，天地煌啼龙的身躯缓缓覆盖到他身上，做出了交尾的姿势，石缝里伸出的粗大阴茎慢条斯理再次顶开了他的身体。  
灭尽龙用剩余的尾根徒劳地抽打着天地煌啼龙的后腿和地面，但完全没能阻止背后的龙撕开他的动作。他累得连有点气势的低吼都喊不出来，嗓子里发出呼噜呼噜的尖细音调。虽然不愿意承认，但灭尽龙确实被苍蓝星打得更好操了，不禁没了坚硬的黑刺，皮肉也比第一次被伟大的存在强按着交配时更柔软。天地煌啼龙压着他，身体时不时抖动一下，带动阴茎在他体内抽插。  
交媾结束后灭尽龙再次趴在地上不动了，地啼龙轻轻地摸了摸他伤痕累累的角。孤岛上还是闹哄哄的，那些人类没有离开，无论他击败人类多少次他们总是会再次出现。他还没有摸够灭尽龙，那些人又来了。  
苍蓝星有种奇怪的感觉，在石壳破裂、伟大的存在的真正模样展露出来后，他从那张人一样的脸上看出了点近乎嘲讽或挑衅的意味。古龙会有这样的感情吗？还是太像人类的五官造成了诡异的效果，苍蓝星没有心思深究，他必须全身心投入与古龙的殊死对抗里，他承载着调查期团的希望。  
终于，星星般的猎人弹尽粮绝之时，古龙庞大的身体也轰然倒塌，他擦了擦额角的灰和血，对着战斗结束后才纷纷下场的同伴们露出微笑，迎接他们的祝贺。此刻战斗时的疑惑也重新浮出水面，他仔细琢磨起古龙的面部，想再观察一下背后的尸体时，苍蓝星对上了怒睁的龙瞳。  
“我靠你怎么还有力气……灭尽龙！”  
灭尽龙——大角和长尾还没长好——从地下破土而出，扑到古龙身上狂躁地撕咬着对方的头颈，动作之凶令人胆寒，在地啼龙试图反抗的时候，灭尽龙又恶狠狠地给了他一巴掌，伟大的存在彻底不动了。  
“你是来救我的吗？”苍蓝星欣喜地向前一步，想和灭尽龙表达一下亲密，虽然刚才他们打了一场，俗话说夫妻床头打架床尾和啊，他的灭尽龙不会计较的。  
但灭尽龙冲他吼了一嗓子，仿佛不过瘾似的，又吼了一嗓子，迅速转身飞走了。苍蓝星在地面上喊，你怎么了，为什么看起来这么生气啊。

-END-


End file.
